paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the World-Part 1
Menace: Well, if it isn't the PAW Patrol. (Rings a bell to call his minions) Sylvia: Sylvia reporting for action, sir! Kobe: Kobe Dyrant Jr. is in the house! Menace: Our worst enemies are afoot. Where's Alejandro?! Alejandro: Oh, I'm coming! *buzzes in, bumping into some crates* Argh! I'm okay! *crashes into a machine* No, I'm not. Menace: YOU CLUMSY FOOL! Alejandro: Sorry, sir, I still have that disorder, WHOA!! *buzzes into the Menace* Oh, apologies sir. I'm still new to the whole evil thing. Hehe... Menace: Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiots. Kobe: So, what's up, boss? Menace: Those PAW Patrol goons are at it again! Probably going to unfoil my latest plan, while they're at it. Kobe: Don't even get me started on them! Those freaks made my team mess up our record! Sylvia: Their German Shepherd I tried to make confidence in got it back when I tried to stop him from winning! Alejandro: They-Well, I don't think they did anything bad to me! They're actually pretty good guys! (Menace gives Alejandro cut eye before continuing) Alejandro: I mean, um...They smell stupid! Menace: You may call what I'm planning unattainable, cliche, even downright idiotic! But I tell you, if we succeed, people will be catering to our every whim! Kobe: And what is your plan? Which, and I'm not gonna be rude, might end in failure? Menace: World domination, of course! Sylvia: When we take over the world, you will leave Mother Russia alone, yes? Menace: Fine, whatever. Kobe: So, what's the first part of your plan, sir? Menace: First, we will target the PAW Patrol, maybe even make them disband. Sylvia: And how will we do that? Menace: Spread a nasty rumour about one of the pups. Kobe: Um, to be honest, I actually have a good plan! Menace: Let's hear it, then. Kobe: Um, Ale, you do it! Alejandro: Well, I feel that my friends and I can build a robotic version of the Cryptic Adventure Bay Snow Monster to cause havoc in Adventure Bay! Menace: GENIUS! Do you have any designs in mind? Kobe: Yep! Ale, show him! Alejandro: You got it, dude! *shows the blueprint* Here it is! Menace: *looks over blueprint* Sylvia: Do you like it, boss? Menace: Are you kidding me?! This is genius! I'll have the mechanics get started right away! Kobe: Thank you, sir! We shall help out any way we can! Alejandro: Time for the Mutt Masher Gang to go forth! (The Mutt Masher Gang Anthem plays and after finishing the robot, they cover it with a sheet to surprise Menace) Sylvia: Okay, boss, ready for your surprise? Menace: Yes. (Menace removes the blind fold and his jaw drops. The robot is a giant snow man like beast with the top being chicken like, the middle being goat like, and the bottom being cow like with 2 giant stick like menacing like arms and feet. The legs are powered by bikes, the middle is powered by levers, and the top is a torrent.) Menace: When did you guys find time to design this? Alejandro: It took a little while, but it's finished! The Adventure Bay Snow Monster Mecha! Menace: *speechless* Kobe: Are you okay, boss? Menace: I...just...can't believe you designed this on your own! Alejandro: Well, I am the brains of this outfit ya kn- *buzzes into a pipe* Dow! Dang it!! Menace: *rolls his eyes* Alejandro: Anyway, boss, wish us luck! Kobe: I call shotgun! Sylvia: Not if I get to the Mecha first! Alejandro: Remember, I am driving! Menace: *Aside* Revenge at last. The World will heed my warning. The reign of Menace will soon begin. Sylvia: (inside the Mecha) Ok, Ale, how do you drive this thing? Alejandro: Simple! Just use that lever. Kobe: This one? Alejandro: Wait, DONT!! (Kobe presses the lever, causing the Mecha to walk out of control) Kobe: Um, boss! We- Menace: You what? Alejandro: It's just a small glitch, sir! Let me just-*types something to make the mecha walk right.* And there we go! See you later, boss! Menace: Those 3 sure know how to give people heart attacks. Now, what was I doing earlier? Penguin Minion: Um, I belivee it had something to do with the PAW Patrol, sir! Menace: Oh, right! I was working out Phase II! Penguin Minion: What's Phase II, sir? Menace: You'll see. Category:Parts